User blog:Wingedone100/KAK-Marthan
Biography Marthan started out as a gang member off the streets of a Mexican town. Never treated well by others, his brutality is the only reason he didn't die yet, after earning enough money. He left Mexico for good by plane, he managed to sneak by the guards without being noticed by them, he got dropped off at the first place that the plane was dropping people off. A large city, Marthan thought he was home free from being treated like crap. But when he entered the city, it was total chaos. Cars crashing into buildings. He wanted information on what the hell was going on, he saw a pale man walking around like nothing was happening. He wanted some information now. The man looked at him and said "Hmm....even though you look like a worthless street punk...I could train you...." he said. Meathan agreed to training, as him and the man left the city by a portal Special moves Marthan is your basic gang member like Kano. Nothing really special about him in combat except for strength and speed Ride 'em till death-Marthan jumps on his foe's back. Then tries to choke them with his hands. It goes into a minigame where you press a certain button to do extra choking damage until being thrown off The enhanced version is Ride 'em forever-'''The minigame lasts longer '''Quan Chi gives it a 10/10!-'''Marthan jumps off his foe's face, causing them to fall down, then he does a cannonball and lands on there chest The enhanced version is '''Quan Chi gives it an 100/100!-After the move. Marthan stomps there face five times Baton SLAMMED!-Marthan slams his Baton into the foe's head The enhanced version is called''' The crushing blow-'Marthan adds two extra slams '''Knocked-'''Marthan punches his foe really hard in the face. Then uppercuts them The enhanced version is called '''Slammed'-Marthan adds three punches before the uppercut X-ray-'Started out with nothing but......'-Marthan slams his baton on the victim's forehead. Causing him to break his/her skull. Then he jumps on them like Riding 'em till death, and punches the victim in the face again. Causing it to break more Fatalities Faster Then Anything!-Marthan throws his baton at his victim's face. Stunning them. After a few seconds they look around and Marthan is not there, Marthan then grabs the back of his victim. Then twists there torso backwards so it faces him, and then he rips his/her torso off Thug's Aren't Worthless...-Marthan punches his victim in his/her face. Then he takes out his baton and shoves it into his/her back. They scream in horror as there back bleeds, then he finishes them off with an uppercut that knocks off half there head. Other Finishers Babality-Marthan takes out a toy gun and says "Give me the money!" in a baby voice. He tries to throw the gun at the winner but trips and hurts himself. Making him cry. Animality-Marthan turns into a Bulldog. And slashes his victim's torso off Hari Kiri-'Theft Punishment'-Marthan shoves his baton into his mouth. It goes deep into his throat and he starts bleeding from his mouth. He then falls over with blood squirting out of his mouth Friendship-Marthan throws some money at the loser and then he gets chased out by Stryker Jax if the friendship is used on Stryker Looks First costume-Marthan has black shaggy hair and tan skin. He has green eyes, he wears gray kung fu pants with a black dragon logo going down the left side, he wears black kung fu shoes and he has a dragon tattoo on his back. And he wears a sliver cross necklace Second costume-Marthan has his same shaggy hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He wears a tuxedo like Johnny Cage. His tuxedo is dirty and cut up. He has black dress shoes and he wears a green fedora-Item for unlocking-Marthan's cross necklace Quotes "Damn you to hell!"-Battle quote "Sure. To show the people back home who they messed with..."-To Quan chi's offer of training Character Relationships -Trained by Quan Chi -Dislikes Stryker. Sonya. And Jax -Wants to kill Liu kang and Raiden Ending "Betrying Shao Kahn. Marthan uses the remaining power let go by Shao kahn's death. And used it to kill Liu kang and Raiden, he then lost control....And caused terror to the other realms, Raiden and Shao Kahn weren't there to stop it..." Intro/Outro Intro-Marthan slams his baton into the ground and startes at the foe, he then says "Damn you to hell!" Outro-Marthan says "Live longer!" and then he spits on the foe's knocked out body Category:Blog posts